<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bad Romance | (Alastor x Reader) ⚠️ON HOLD⚠️ by fayeshoney (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25351177">Bad Romance | (Alastor x Reader) ⚠️ON HOLD⚠️</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/fayeshoney'>fayeshoney (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Helluva Boss (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>1920s, Abuse, Alastor - Freeform, Alastor Fanfiction, AlastorxReader - Freeform, Angel Dust - Freeform, Assault, BDSM, Fanfiction, Gore, Hazbin Hotel - Freeform, Hazbin Hotel Fanfiction, Human Alastor - Freeform, Lemons, Multi, New Orleans, Radio Demon - Freeform, Roaring 20s, Serial Killer, Smut, Violence, cannibal, non con, owner - Freeform, slave - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:20:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,957</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25351177</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/fayeshoney</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Why not just feed into what you truly want, (Y/N)? I can guarantee it'll be far more entertaining for the both of us.", Alastor speaks in a soft tone while lifting your chin with the cool blade.</p><p>"I have no clue what you're talking about, you psycho.",you say in a low whisper while your wrists attempt to wriggle out of his strong grip. He leans in slowly, his breath fanning against the side of your neck.</p><p>You feel your face warm up and chills run across your skin as he lets the tip of the blade trail down your chin and neck. Stopping just above your heart.</p><p>"Then why is your heart racing?"</p><p>«»</p><p>Being in the wrong place at the wrong time doesn't even begin to describe your situation when you find yourself at the mercy of a murderous radio host.</p><p>Human!Alastor x Reader</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alastor x Reader, AlastorxReader, Reader x Alastor, ReaderxAlastor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>167</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>DISCLAIMERS! </p><p>this is a Hazbin Hotel fanfiction. specifically AlastorxReader. ALL CHARACTERS AND ART BELONG TO THEIR ORIGINAL OWNERS. ALL HAZBIN HOTEL CHARACTERS AND THEMES BELONG TO VIVZIEPOP.</p><p>«»</p><p>I will not be sticking to canon (for the most part) only because there will be...a lot of adult situations between you and Alastor</p><p>«»</p><p>speaking of which HUGE TW for gore, abuse, smut, assault, and so on. you've been warned. this is not a cutesy and lovey fanfic (for the most part) </p><p>«»</p><p>this is a human au, so all characters included will be humans and it takes place in New Orleans sometime during the 1920s.</p><p>«»</p><p>constructive criticism is welcome! please feel free to vote and comment :)! </p><p>«»</p><p>this story is available on wattpad @grimyclownbb</p><p>«»</p><p>enjoy the story &lt;3</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Prolouge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Slang used:</p>
<p>Dry-glutch: knocked out/unconscious <br/>Kisser: mouth<br/>Goons: thugs<br/>Daisy: not masculine man<br/>Hotsy-Totsy: pleasing<br/>Dust out: leave</p>
<p>anything that looks like: //insert// is an inner thought!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hello?"</p>
<p>You answer the landline with a polite tone, tossing the tape atop the box you just sealed. </p>
<p>For a moment all you heard was heavy breathing then the familiar italian accent cut through, weak and cracking,"(Y/N)...can you come get me? I'm on that corner again and had a little confrontation..."</p>
<p>Worry already riddled your noggin as you heard his shallow breaths and attempt at a light chuckle. With a heavy sigh you already knew what happened. </p>
<p>"I-I'll be there as quick as I can, don't move."</p>
<p>Stepping through the front door you struggled to hold up an injured Anthony due to his tall and lean stature. Making it to the couch wrapped in plastic you sat him down as gently as you could. He groaned softly while attempting to sit up. </p>
<p>He watched as you turned away from him, looking to the boxes until you pulled one towards you.</p>
<p>"Do you wanna talk about it...?",you question softly as you begin to look through an untaped box aside the couch. Anthony rubs his tired mascara streaked eyes as he clutches his aching side. </p>
<p>You heard soft pants coming from him as you pulled out the small first aid kit.</p>
<p>"You can guess what happened...",Anthony said with irritation and pain evident in his now dull and monotonous tone.</p>
<p>Turning back to him you unzipped the bright red bag and sat up on your knees, between his long legs. You first aided to the cuts along his legs, the fishnets he wore now torn and dirtied. </p>
<p>"Were you dry-gluched?",you question while carefully applying some disinfectant to the cuts. Anthony winced in pain at the burning sensation before nodding with eyes clenched shut. His lips were pulled into a thin line, relaxing once you finished aiding to the cuts. </p>
<p>"Those goons robbed me of damn near five-hundred bucks...",he felt tears sting his eyes as you gently put bandaids along the deeper cuts,"What am I gonna tell Val?..." </p>
<p>You looked up at the daisy with a frown on your soft features. </p>
<p>You've known him since you were just a teenager, him being two years older. You met him while you were playing in the alleyways, he was sleeping against a trash bin, his dark hair dirty and pale skin bruised. It took a month to get him to fully trust you. Now eight years later you had a bond that couldn't be severed and a care for one another that ran deep. </p>
<p>You scowled at the name of his cursed pimp. Valentino. A cruel man who you'd never met or seen yet you had seen enough of the damage that he'd done to Anthony to know he was a terrible and cruel man. </p>
<p>You had only found out about your friends occupation a year ago when he had to call you for help after he was stuck in a jam. He refused to quit, claiming he couldn't and had no where to go where the wretched man wouldn't find him.</p>
<p>"Tony...",you sighed gently while bringing a wet nap to clean the dirt and dried blood from his face. His cheek was swollen and kisser bleeding. </p>
<p>He laughed in a bittersweet way as his light eyes watched you aid to him for what felt like the hundredth time. Then you felt tears fall on the back of your hand. </p>
<p>Looking to his eyes you noticed he had begun crying. Hot tears rolled down his bruising cheek and he sniffled while hiding his face with his hands. </p>
<p>"God...I don't know what I'm gonna do without you, sugar..",Anthony said with exasperation while leaning back against the couch with a stiff back. </p>
<p>You felt guilt hit your heart at the fact that you would be leaving him in just a few hours. Having been offered a higher position at a news station you eagerly accepted upon hearing the raise. Yet you only realized after that you'd have to leave the only remaining person you had here.</p>
<p>Suddenly a thought hit you. </p>
<p>"Come with me.",you said in an enthusiastic tone while zipping the red bag back up. Anthony looked to you with a sniffle, his pointed nose now red,"What?..."</p>
<p>You reached up and gently cupped his cheeks with an excited smile,"Come with me to New Orleans, Anthony. Let me take you away from this mess, you don't have to do this hotsy-totsy to scumbags anymore." </p>
<p>The sex worker shook his head while slowly pulling your hands from his cheeks,"No...toots I couldn't—" You quickly cut him off, interlacing your fingers with his manicured ones.</p>
<p>"Yes you could! I'll be making enough dough for the both of us. The apartment has a two bedrooms and not a single person knows where I'm headed. So not even Val could find you.",Anthony looks down at you with more stinging tears welling up in his eyes. </p>
<p>Ever since the day he met you you were a bright ball of sunshine in his dark world. </p>
<p>No matter how mean he had been to you for the first weeks of meeting you continued to come back with food and money and clothes for him. Even when you lost your only family you still aided to him and assured he was mentally and physically well. </p>
<p>Now you suggesting this...</p>
<p>//I don't deserve you, babe.//</p>
<p>Your hands tightened in his,"Please Tony...I can't leave you here...Come with me, lets dust out LA." His heart melted at your warm smile and eyes. You gently pulled him down, letting your foreheads meet you whispered softly while your eyes shut, two tears rolled down your round cheeks.</p>
<p>"You're all I have...I don't know what I'd do if something happened and I wasn't here for you...please..." </p>
<p>Anthony inhaled gently, his voice came out shaky as he pulled away from your head, he put on his usual grin as he gave your hands a squeeze,"Okay." </p>
<p>You looked to him with a wide smile and soft eyes as he continued,"I'll go with ya, ya crybaby." </p>
<p>With an excited squeal you pulled the feminine man in for a gentle hug. As you embraced your best friend you held onto the hope and thought that this would be a new and fresh happy start for the rest of your lives. </p>
<p>Oh how foolish you were.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thank you for reading and or commenting or liking i hope you have a nice day! &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. One Hell of a First Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Slang used: </p><p>Duck soup: easy<br/>Dame: woman<br/>Swell: wonderful/sweet<br/>Giggle juice: alcohol<br/>Looker: attractive woman<br/>Pro skirt: prostitute</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You close the final kitchen box with a huff, wiping the sweat from your brow and taking a look at the kitchen. </p><p>It had took two long days to travel from LA to New Orleans and quite frankly once you had reached the apartment you and Anthony had fell asleep on your bed. </p><p>Now, the next morning, you decided to start unpacking before you had work and wound up too busy. You figured Anthony may unpack in your absence but with his fuck it attitude your perfectionist one did not want to leave the unpacking duties to him. </p><p>You admired the neat and organized kitchen with a crossing of your arms and a prideful smile.</p><p>//Just the bedroom and we’re good to go.//</p><p>“Holy crap.”</p><p>Anthony looked around the kitchen and living room to see that everything was unpacked and neat. Even all the furniture that arrived a day before you two was unwrapped from the plastic. </p><p>Anthony felt guilt pool at the bottom of his stomach. He should’ve lent a hand yet all he did was sleep in, in your room and home that you opened to him.</p><p>“Why didn’t you wake me, (Y/N)? Musta been tiring as shit to do all this on your own.”,Anthony walked up to you in white boxers littered with red hearts. A frown was on his usually grinning lips as he looked down at you.</p><p>You shrugged with a lopsided smile,”Not really, it was duck soup. Plus you looked peaceful sleeping I didn’t wanna wake you.” </p><p>Anthony felt his heart warm and a smile spread across his lips as he gently pat the top of your head,”Next time wake me up, doll.” You smiled at the gentle affection with a nod,”Alright I will.” </p><p>Anthony walked to the cabinets and began to open them only to find dishes and cleaning supplies. He turned to you with a raised brow, watching as you began to stack the boxes within one another. </p><p>“I’m going to head out to get grocery and such in a few. We’ve still got some leftovers from the train inside the fridge.”,you explained with a grunt as you forced each box inside one another. </p><p>Anthony nodded with a hum and you continued on,”Its barely four p.m so I should get going now.” You stand up and pull the black handkerchief from your long hair, letting it fall down in waves,”Do you wanna tag along? I’m also going to be ordering your bed and dressers.”</p><p>Anthony shut the fridge with his hips and looked to you with a rapid shake of his head as he opened the burger container. “Oh no no you are not buying me all that crap along with letting me live with you, ain’t happening dame.” </p><p>You made your way out of the kitchen, the lack of door allowing you to continue to speak to your friend. </p><p>“Shut it, Tony. I’m going to buy it whether you come with me or not.” </p><p>Anthony only came with two suitcases, one for clothes and one for his shoes and the thought of him having to sleep on the floor was not a pleasant one for you.</p><p>Anthony walked out after you while chowing down on the cold burger,”Well I ain’t gonna be there to watch you spend the money.”,he looks around to the boxes littered in the living room as well,”I’ll toss out the boxes for ya.” </p><p>You slipped on the white kitten heels by the door and looked in the mirror to assure you were presentable,”Suit yourself, I’ll be back in a little bit.”</p><p>Pulling on your white purse across your shoulder you held the folded map of the city in your hands, you stopped at the open door when Anthony called your name. </p><p>You looked to him expectantly and he had a strange look on his face,”Be careful.” You smiled and squished your round cheeks together while cooing,”Awh look at Anthony being all swell.” </p><p>He gave you the bird with a small grin and with a soft giggle and blowing kiss, you left.</p><p>Anthony turned to head back to the room but a bad feeling began to settle on his heart. Chills ran up his spine and he turned back to the door with a look of concern. He stood there for a few moments before sucking his teeth and shaking his head.</p><p>//She’ll be fine.//</p><p>«»</p><p>You made your way to the bus stop with a small bounce in your step. Holding two brown paper bags you felt slightly uneasy at how quick the sun had fell. Time went by so fast as you were enjoying a few sights inside the plaza you didn’t notice it was sundown until too late.</p><p>Despite your unnerving feelings you felt happy to have gotten a few errands out of the way before work tomorrow all the while exploring the city a little bit.</p><p>Your new job was one you were excited for. A journalist who’d be working aside one of New Orleans most renowned host who you had yet to meet.</p><p>Seeing the sign of the stop a little ways down the road the uneasiness of being out in the empty streets had alleviated slightly. It soon came back.</p><p>A cold chill ran up your spine despite the warm weather. Thats when you paused at a crossing and heard a pair of footsteps stop just after yours did. </p><p>You began to feel uneasier than you did before. </p><p>//Stop being so paranoid, (Y/N).//</p><p>Shaking the negative thoughts from your head you proceeded to walk along the pavement, yet a little quicker. </p><p>But as you quickened so did the footsteps behind you. </p><p>“Ma’am!”,a males voice called out in the night. You inhaled deeply before slowly turning around and seeing a man holding out a small paper. </p><p>Your brows furrowed as he got closer and held it out,”I believe you dropped this.” Glancing down you noticed your bag was opened and a few pieces of paper were barely hanging out. You breathed out the biggest sigh of relief while shakily tucking them back in and clicking it shut.</p><p>//Thank god...//</p><p>Taking the paper with the places you had wanted to take Anthony written on it you struggled to hold the bags,”Thank you so much.” You offered a warm smile and a nod,”Have a nice evening.” </p><p>Your smile fell once you turned around and came face to someones chest, then you felt a hand clamp over your mouth. Dropping the grocery bags you began to kick and thrash only for the large man in front of you to grab ahold of your ankles,”Wow she’s a fighter! How fun...”</p><p>The bus stops sign only began to grow further away as you were dragged back, it eventually disappeared when you were pulled into an alleyway. </p><p>//This cannot be happening...this cannot be happening...//</p><p>Your heart was going thousands of beats per minute as you only heard your muffled cries for help and the sound of the two males snickering. Suddenly you felt your back slam against a brick wall, the scent of trash and giggle juice filled your senses. </p><p>You continued to thrash and attempt to scream until you felt something cold against the side of your neck and a soft click resonate through your ears.</p><p>//This cannot be happening.//</p><p>The man whos chest you faced spoke first,”I’m gonna move my hand from your mouth...if you ain’t quiet I will paint these walls with your blood...” Tears had already begin to stream down your flushed face as you shut your eyes tightly.</p><p>“Am I understood?”,he asked in a sinister tone, his companion chuckled darkly. </p><p>You kept quiet at first before you felt the cool barrel press against your dainty neck harder, then you rapidly nodded. Slowly he moved his hand from your quivering lips and you slowly opened your eyes. The darkness in the alleyway so strong you could barely make out their beady eyes. The one who had given you the note sporting an unkempt beard, the other a buzzed head.</p><p>“Get on your knees.”</p><p>Your eyes widened and you shook your head,”P-Please you don’t—Ah!” You yelped in pain as the man with the gun and buzzcut grabbed a fistful of your hair and yanked you down. He leaned in and pressed the gun against your lips. </p><p>“What the fuck did we say about being quiet?”</p><p>You whimpered and your shoulders began to shake. You felt your knees scrape and ache against the dirty gravel as your head hung in fear. He then yanked your hair yet again, this time you only whimpered fearfully. </p><p>Releasing your hair his beady eyes narrowed.</p><p>Now looking up at the two of them you felt more hot tears blur your vision, the barrel of the gun pressed against your lips. </p><p>“Open.”</p><p>He commanded and you let out a quiet sob before obliging. They both laughed as he began to shove the barrel into your mouth. </p><p>“Say what is a looker like you doing all alone in the streets at night?”,asked the bearded fella with faux concern in his deep voice. The man holding the gun suddenly pushed the barrel in further causing you to gag. He then pulled it out and you coughed while some dribble fell down your chin.</p><p>“I think she’s a pro skirt...what do you say we treat her like one.”,your eyes widened as he said this and you rapidly shook your head.</p><p>“N-No please! Just let me go I won’t—“,thats when you felt a hard kiss to the cheek. </p><p>Falling down on the dirty pavement the painful hit had caused your vision to blur and mind grow hazy. You tasted warm blood on your tongue. </p><p>Your breathing quickened as the blinding pain grew stronger and you felt calloused hands grabbing at your thighs then tearing open the front of your dress. The buttons bouncing off the pavement made you sob harder.</p><p>//I’m gonna die here...this is actually happening...I’m going to be raped and killed...//</p><p>Hot tears continue to roll down your cheeks as your vision and mind slowly began to clear from that punch, yet you shut your eyes again. </p><p>You were helpless as the bearded mans hand ran up your skirt. No amount of thrashing would stop the man on top of you, the buzzed man behind him laughed sadistically.</p><p>Then you heard the laughter stop, followed by the sound of metal clattering to the pavement. Then it was filled with soft gasps and...the sound of...gurgling a liquid?</p><p>Opening your eyes you looked up to notice a slender and taller silhouette standing where the buzzed fella once was. Before you could react a hand reached around the man on top of you and made a swiping motion across his neck.</p><p>Thats when you felt a warm liquid dropping onto your chest and torso, seeping through your dirtied pink dress. </p><p>You were in shock as the mans body fell onto you completely limp, more of the warm liquid pooled into the crook of your neck and along your lips. A bit had slipped past your lips and you grew horrified at the taste.</p><p>Blood.</p><p>The slender and tall figure was now crouching over the buzzed man, his arm raising up and down. As your vision cleared the object in his hands became clearer. </p><p>A bloodied knife.</p><p>Pausing with the knife plunged deep into his chest the mans eyes looked to yours. Glasses rested atop his nose and his almond shaped eyes were wide and...psychotic. </p><p>Without another thought and adrenaline pumping through your veins you tossed the large man off of you and onto the knife wielding one. </p><p>Then you ran. </p><p>You ran and ran as the taste of blood continued to fill your tastebuds and hot tears rolled down your round cheeks. </p><p>You didn’t realize you had reached the apartment until you ran through the front door and slammed it shut behind you.</p><p>“What the fuck was that?”,you hear with ringing ears.</p><p>Anthony walked out of his empty room to see you looking at him with wide and unblinking eyes. Blood stained your chin and neck and dirty dress that was now torn open at the front. Your knees were scrapped and dirty. Streaks of mascara were trailing down your cheeks. The once white kitten heels you wore were painted red.</p><p>Looking down at your bloodied arms and dress you felt your vision grow fuzzy yet again. This time darkness was closing in on your sight. </p><p>“A-Anthony...”,you breathed out before your eyes rolled to the back of your head and you fell forward. </p><p>“(Y/N)!!”</p><p>Anthony ran forward and his long arms wrapped around you before you had the chance to hit the ground. His heart was beating rapidly and mind racing as he lifted you and hurriedly took you to the bathroom. Can’t have potential evidence staining the floors.</p><p>//Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!//</p><p>His mind raced as he kicked open the door and sat you down in the tub and began to look over your body to see where the blood was coming from. </p><p>Having dealt with people in this state and worse when he was apart of the “family business” he usually remained calm and collected and knew exactly what to do.Yet now it was different. Because it was you. </p><p>He let out a sigh of relief upon realizing there was no wound...so where did the blood come from. </p><p>Your eyes fluttered open as you blinked away your blurry vision, for a blissful moment you forgot where you were. Until you looked down and saw the blood yet again. </p><p>“Oh my god...”,you breathed out in shock before your eyes fell to Anthony. Without a second thought you pulled in the concerned man and began to sob hysterically onto this shoulder. </p><p>“S-Something—happened...Anthony.—I-I...”,he shook his head as you stammered and stumbled over your words pausing for gasps of air. </p><p>“Shhh, its okay, babe...I’m here.”,he spoke soothingly into your ear while stroking your dirty and messy hair,”We’ll figure this out.”</p><p>//I should’ve listened to my gut...//Anthony thought while holding you as tightly as you held him. The sounds of your hysterical sobs bouncing off the bathroom walls.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thank you to everyone reading and leaving sweet comments n likes :,) &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Alastor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Slang used:</p><p>johns: police<br/>palooka: dumb man<br/>sheba: a woman with sex appeal<br/>chippy: woman of easy virtue <br/>dope fiend: drug addict</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It took you three hours to stop crying and hyperventilating. And another two to clean you up and get you changed into some jammies, your bloody clothes currently resided in the kitchen. Anthony assure you he'd get rid of them without a trace later on.</p><p>Now sitting in your bed you went through the story with a shaky voice and sniffles while Anthony held your hand. </p><p>You had seen people die in front of you before...but the attempted rape was something you had the privilege of never experiencing until tonight.</p><p>The johns weren't an option considering how useless they were in LA and the fact that Anthony belongs to the infamous Russo Mob. </p><p>"So they're dead?",Anthony questioned once you had finished and you swallowed hard with a short nod. </p><p>Even though he didn't show it Anthony felt glad that those two bastards had been killed. He was even thankful for the murderer...he didn't want to imagine what could have happened had he not shown up. </p><p>"He saw my face, Tony...",you started with a worried expression on your features,"...what if he tries to find me...what if he saw where I went...oh my god...he could hurt you too if he finds me!" </p><p>Noticing you begin to hyperventilate yet again Anthony rubbed soothing circles across the back of your hand and leaned in to give your forehead a kiss. </p><p>"There's no way he saw your face, it was so dark that you could barely even make out his.",Anthony sighed gently while reaching up and gently cupping your cheek. The other had already began to develop a dark bruise.</p><p>You had only suffered that blow and a few cuts on your knees and elbows, they did not compare to the mental wounds you now have.</p><p>Your hand gently clasped over Anthonys and he felt a lump form in his throat at the sight of you,"You're safe now...I wish I could do more but all I can do now is be here for you." You gave a weak smile to your six foot seven companion. His bleached tip hair was messy with how much he had been running his hands through it. </p><p>Your eyes fell to the clock on the bedside table and you let out a heavy sigh while looking down. Anthonys hand fell from your cheek as you did this. </p><p>"I have to be at work in a few hours...",you mumble while running a hand through your damp hair. Anthony looks at you incredulously while gently lifting your chin. </p><p>"Are you insane? You cannot go to work tomorrow, (Y/N)."</p><p>Anthony could not believe what you just said. After what happened you shouldn't leave or go anywhere for a while, especially not on your own. It seemed as if though you were brushing it off to not deal with it for the time being. </p><p>Anthony definitely knew what that was like, the dope fiend was the king of toxic coping mechanisms. </p><p>"I have to, Anthony. My new advisor is a real tight ass apparently, he's really anal about being punctual and professional.",you explained with a tired sigh and even more tired eyes. Their usual brightness and joy was dimmed.</p><p>Anthony bit his lip yet before he could protest further you shook your head,"Please, Tony. Lets drop it...I don't know if I can go another moment talking about it...can we just sleep now?" </p><p>He knew what you were doing, you had done it when you found out about your family. You were brushing it under the rug and acting nonchalant. You were going to explode again...but this time he'd be there for you when it happened. </p><p>"Sure thing, toots."</p><p>With that he let his arms wrap around you and gently pull you close to his chest. As your forehead rested against his muscular chest you let his soft heartbeat lull you to sleep and make wash away this wretched day. </p><p>When his lips planted another soft kiss on your forehead you fell asleep.</p><p>«»</p><p>"Okay are you sure you have everything?",Anthony asks while leaning in and putting a bit of lipstick on your lips against your will. </p><p>After yesterdays hellish events Anthony wouldn't let you even throw the trash away by yourself. So here you stood outside the news building with Anthony making endless touches to your appearance. </p><p>For some reason when you woke up...everything that happened didn't bother you. Obviously you were terrified of the crazed killer on the lose but you couldn't really do anything about that. At this point all you could do is move on and be on alert. </p><p>As Anthony attempted to unbutton the top few buttons of your dress shirt you swatted his hands away with a soft laugh. </p><p>"Tony! I'll be fine. I needa go in now I don't want to be late.",you smiled warmly at him while giving his shoulder a light punch.</p><p>Anthony looks down at you with a soft sigh. He found it impressive that you had reverted back to your bubbly self, yet he knew you were a ticking time bomb. His finger lightly brushed over your bruised cheek, he managed to cover it with his makeup yet it still looked a little rosy. </p><p>"Okay...I'll be right here to pick you up, alright?",he quirks a brow and cocks his head gently. You nod with that same soft smile. </p><p>"Thanks for worrying, Anthony, I'll be okay. See you later ya palooka." </p><p>You quickly rush away before Anthony can mouth off at you. Unknown to someone watching you. </p><p>Upon entering the building you could already feel the fast paced work environment. People paced and rushed through the office carrying papers and files. </p><p>Walking to the front desk the secretary was typing away at the computer quickly, without even looking up her energetic voice rang out,”I’m Cheryl Boomer what can I do for you ma’am?” </p><p>You blinked back before clearing your throat and offering her a polite smile,”I’m the new shadow for the radio host and main journalist, I think his name is Alastor.” </p><p>She stops typing and looks up at you with a raised brow. Her red bob moves smoothly whenever she does. </p><p>“Alastor huh?”,her eyes narrow slightly and a smirk spreads across her pale features. You studied her momentarily due to her strange reaction. Light freckles dust across her nose and her pink dress up top is unbuttoned slightly, exposing her cleavage. </p><p>“U-Um yes? Did I come on the wrong day?”,you inquire with a raised brow and she shakes her head gently with a soft laugh. </p><p>“No no, babe. Come on, sugar, I’ll take you to his office.”,she stands up and snaps her fingers. Another woman quickly rushes over and sits where she previously was. </p><p>Cheryl was absolutely stunning. She had curves in all the right places and strutted and carried herself with a sort of chaotic confidence. </p><p>//She reminds me of someone...//you think to yourself while watching her strut. </p><p>Leading you down the hall she allows you to enter the elevator first,”So you must be one hell of a worker to be hired under the guidance of Alastor. And live under a rock to have been unsure of his name.” </p><p>You smile with pride and nod while looking to the sheba,”I am, and well I’m sure I’ve heard him at some point but I don’t frequent the radio much.” Cheryl gives you a light nudge with a soft wince,”Do not say that to him. He is a very powerful man who is practically a household name and he takes a lot of pride in that. He’s a cocky son of a bitch.” </p><p>Your eyes widen slightly at the womans vulgar language and it hits you who exactly she reminds you of. With a friendly smile you turn to her while clasping your hands in front of you. </p><p>“Well thank you for the warning, quite frankly its nice to see another friendly woman in the building.”,pausing for a moment the elevator dings,”I feel like we could become friends. You’ve especially gotta meet my friend, Anthony. You two would definitely hit it off.”</p><p>Cheryl looks at you and the grin on her features softened. Usually many, especially woman, saw her as a chippy. They didn’t even attempt to hide their disgust or judgement. Yet you looked at her with such warmth and friendliness it made her grin waver into a smile. </p><p>“That sounds nice.”,she simply responded as you stopped in front of a wooden door, a golden plaque on the front held the hosts name in bold letters. </p><p>“Good luck...”</p><p>“Oh! I’m (Y/N).”,you smile while holding out your hand. She takes it and gives it a gentle shake. </p><p>“Nice to meet you, (Y/N). I hope Alastor keeps you around.”</p><p>With that she leaves you alone in the hallway. Inhaling slowly you internally boosted yourself up. You gave three rhythmic knocks and you jumped slightly at how quickly his nice and smooth voice answered back. </p><p>“Come in.” </p><p>Wrapping your hand around the knob you slowly enter with a polite smile. His back is facing you and you take note of his attire. </p><p>He wears a long red pinstriped coat, a white collar peaks out of the back making you assume he was wearing a white dress shirt. He wore simple red slacks and slightly heeled black boots. His tan hands were folded behind him and his hair was chestnut brown, swept up. </p><p>“Hello, Alastor. I’m (Y/N), your new assistant journalist.” </p><p>You slowly walked forward, your black pumps clicking against the clean and shiny floors. He slowly turned with a white grin on his tanned face and you stilled in your spot. His almond shaped brown eyes were half-lidded as he looked at you. </p><p>“Hello, my dear. Its a pleasure to meet you!” </p><p>Flashes from last night blurred your vision and you felt chills run up your spine as you remembered the psychotic look in his eyes. You slowly stepped back, your hands folding in front of you. </p><p>Then he chuckled lowly and lifted his horizontal oval rimmed glasses. </p><p>“I’d stay right where you are, if I were you, darling.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Its a Deal Then?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Slang used:</p><p>cat: man<br/>knocking off: killing<br/>coppers: police officers<br/>fuzz: police<br/>jam: difficult or compromising situation<br/>egg: man</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You stopped and swallowed hard. Your hands only steady in front of you because you were holding them so hard as he began to slowly approach you. </p><p>"I had no clue you would be the one working under me.",his tone was somehow lively yet calm. Already his entire demeanor exuded power and intimidation. </p><p>As he got closer you only backed up, your breathing quickened when you felt the hard door behind you. You were trapped.</p><p>"Then I saw you outside on the pavement, talking to that cat.",he sighed gently and stopped just in front of you with that same grin on his lips,"You do realize that we are now in a compromising position." </p><p>As he grew closer you could smell his scent. Expensive cologne and fresh brewed coffee. //Crap why does he smell so good...//</p><p>Yet that couldn’t even outweigh the fear that sunk your heart into the depths of your stomach. You feebly attempted to get yourself out of this jam with a nervous laugh. </p><p>"I-I'm sorry I'm not following, sir.",you stammer out the lie with no confidence whatsoever.</p><p>He now stands a few inches in front of you. You don’t want to look at his eyes, those haunting eyes so you opt to stare at the black and red bowtie around his neck. You flinch when his fingers curl beneath your chin and force you to look up at him. </p><p>"It's a waste of time to lie. Not only my time but yours as well.",you look up and into his eyes with weak knees and a sick stomach. </p><p>Lucky for you due to the alleyway being so dark you could barely see what exactly he was doing to that man. But the sound of ripping flesh, the taste of blood, and those maniacal eyes were burned in your mind. </p><p>Now as you looked up into his eyes you realized they were unreadable. They seemed...chaotic? yet somehow expressionless at the same time. </p><p>And that grin...it hadn't even budged from when he first set his eyes on you.</p><p>Alastor looked down at you and felt a bit of a stir within him. What it was he wasn't sure yet. But he could identify one deep feeling inside of him as he looked into your wide doe-like eyes. </p><p>Pure pleasure. Pleasure at seeing the scared and nervous look in your eyes. Pleasure from knowing you were scared and intimidated by him, you knew he had you in his grasp at this very tense moment.</p><p>His fingers moved from your chin to grip your wrist, he dragged you away from the door without a word. You were just about to tug away but decided now was the best time for obedience...who knew if he had any sort of weapon on him. </p><p>"Sit.",he commanded while pulling out the black chair in front of his dark wooden desk. Your weak legs were thankful as you sat in the chair, your black pencil skirt shifting up slightly. "I-I...",you felt strange as you attempted to gather your thoughts as you fiddled with your manicured fingers on your lap.</p><p>Alastor leaned against the table in front of you, both arms crossed across his chest. He raised a brow at your stammering and then you noticed the first real feeling you could actually point out. </p><p>//Does this egg think this is funny?//</p><p>You avert your gaze away from him as your mind slowly begins to calm down in this fuckshit situation. </p><p>You ask your first question with a shakier voice than you'd have liked,"Did you kill them?..." </p><p>Alastor let out a silent laugh and nodded slowly,"I think you know the answer to that my dear." </p><p>He was damn right about that. You hurriedly attempted to form another question to ignore the feeling of the mans limp body on top of you and the taste of his blood. </p><p>"What do you want with me?...",you breathe out before looking up at him with furrowed brows and a pout on your soft lips,"What are you planning on doing to me?"</p><p>He was a bit surprised at how calmly you seemed to be handling this entire ordeal. The fear and anxiety was still evident on your features and shaking body yet you were composed and coherent. His grin widened with fascination.</p><p>"Well...usually I'd kill you."</p><p>Your eyes widened slightly and you quickly stood up only to have him grab your wrist and spin you around. Now you were stuck between the desk and his body. Which was uncomfortably close to you.</p><p>//Jesus fucking christ...//you thought with nervousness and irritation.</p><p>"But I've decided to offer you a deal instead.",he finished as both of his hands held each of your wrists between the two of you. </p><p>As close as you two were you drank in his handsome features more. Your heart began to race and your round face heated up as you realized just how attractive this man was.</p><p>// Am I seriously thinking about what a looker he is right now!? //</p><p>Alastor continued on, acting as if though he was completely oblivious to your flustered state,"You witnessed me knocking off those guys." Alastor paused as he gathered his thoughts. </p><p>He knew it was far too dark for you to completely make out his features, considering he could only see your beautiful hair and eyes. Those wide and innocent eyes. But a part of him was concerned you blabbed to an officer. </p><p>That concern melted when he witnessed your interaction with the daisy in front of the building and he recognized who that daisy was. There was no way you'd go to the fuzz with a mobsters son so close to you.</p><p>"I can confidently say I know you did not visit the coppers. So I want you to hear my proposition and listen very closely, nod if you understand." </p><p>You attempted to ignore his alluring scent as you slowly nodded. </p><p>Alastor then began to explain the proposition, his body still uncomfortably close to yours,"As thanks to me for saving your life and from definite rape you'll become my...servant of sorts." Your brows furrowed and mouth slightly parted in surprise at hearing this. </p><p>//What did this fucker just say?//</p><p>"Your...servant?",you question incredulously. Alastor simply nodded with a sadistic glimmer in his eyes. He reaches up, cupping your cheek gently the pad of his thumb sweeps over the concealed bruise causing you to wince.</p><p>"Yes my servant. Meaning not only are you to shadow me here, at work, and provide me with stories and edit my own...but you come when I call, you wear what I give you, to work at least...and most importantly...",he leaned in with a widening of his sinister grin, his glasses glint in the light,"you don't disobey me. Ever. I don’t take kindly to being disrespected.”</p><p>He continues, dropping both hands to grip the desk either side of you,”If you say yes I will answer any question that has been poking at your pretty little head.",you couldn't believe what you were hearing.</p><p>Why the hell does he want you as his "servant"?...Why you?</p><p>Inhaling deeply you asked a question with narrowed eyes. A question you, deep down, already knew the answer to.</p><p>"And if I say no?"</p><p>He let his gloved hand push his glasses up with a soft chuckle,"You won't be leaving this office alive.",cocking his head gently he asked his question with a strange voice to it,"So it’s a deal then?"</p><p>You felt completely helpless and trapped. You attempting to keep your cool and remain calm was faltering with every second. Your eyes looks anywhere but him before you look back to his gaze, your jaw tightens.</p><p>For a moment he felt his hands clench the desk tighter at the way you looked up at him through those long lashes, your glossy eyes filled with anxiety,"It's a d-deal..." </p><p>He steps away from you while folding his hands behind his back and wearing a joyful grin.</p><p>"Wonderful my dear! Quite a smart choice on your end!"</p><p>You finally felt as if you could breathe, his energy and scent was suffocating you. You bow your head while your hands grip the desk behind you so tightly your knuckles begin to turn white. </p><p>//What did I just agree to...//</p><p>His heeled boots click against the ground in a strange rhythm as he walks around his desk and sits at the black chair. His grin still not having wavered. </p><p>His voice coming from behind you makes you instinctively turn around to face him, he’s not going to catch you slipping.</p><p>“So any questions pertaining to this new...relationship, (Y/N)?” </p><p>The way he said your name made chills run up your spine and your face heat up yet again. Clearing your throat you crossed your arms loosely over your chest,”Just two.”</p><p>He looks up at you, his chin resting on the palm of his gloved hand,”Well go on.”</p><p>"What happened to their bodies? Someone must've found them by now."</p><p>"I've got two associates to clean up my messes."</p><p>"So you've murdered before...?"</p><p>"If you are as smart as your resume leads me to believe I’m sure you can figure that out.”</p><p>You refrain from looking to the man with disgust and appall. He was so...casual about this. </p><p>“Now what is your second question? We really must get to work.”,he says as his eyes glimmer yet again. </p><p>"Why...make this deal? Why not just get rid of me and have me out of your hair? Or why not just let me work here no strings attached...I am...thankful you saved me that night...but why all this?”</p><p>He refrained from letting his grin soften when you expressed gratitude. Hearing your multiple questions he simply sighed contently, his answer so simple yet only giving you more questions.</p><p>"This will be far more entertaining for me.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Pink Ribbon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>((insert text)) MEANS ITS A FLASHBACK !! </p><p>Slang used:</p><p>dumb dora: unintelligent woman<br/>mac: man</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(("Only for just a little, (Y/N)!",your mother called out as you skipped towards the swings. You only gave her a thumbs up behind your small head as you excitedly ran to the swings that weren't taken for once. Then you heard a crying noise coming from the slide. </p><p>With furrowed brows you walked over the wood chips littering the ground and peaked inside the tube. </p><p>There you noticed a small messy haired boy with his face between his knees. He was sniffling and his shoulders were shaking. Your small voice rang out softly. </p><p>"Are you okay?"  The boy looked up with such a start his head hit the top of the slide. You let out a soft gasp and carefully crawled inside, refraining from giggling as he gingerly rubbed the top of his red head. </p><p>"I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you hurt yourself...",you apologize and the boy scoots further in the slide as you try to approach him. His eyes widening slightly.</p><p>You pause noticing him attempting to move further from you. He looks at you with glossy and big eyes. His cheeks are stained with tears. His round nose red. </p><p>"I'm fine...",he finally speaks in a meek and timid voice,"...go away..." </p><p>You pout slightly and shake your head,"You're sad, people cry when they're sad...or scared but still it'd make me a meanie to leave you." You explain while tucking a strand of your short hair behind your ear.</p><p>The small boy eyes you for a moment before his lip quivers and he looks as if he were going to cry again,"I lost my mama...I don't know where she is..." He whimpered as more tears rolled down his cheek and you frowned slightly. </p><p>Puffing your cheeks full of air to think for a moment you looked at him with a warm smile,"I can help you find her! You know I'm really good at finding things. One time my daddy lost his keys and I found them inside my room, I don't even know how they got in there! Wow that was not a good story I don't know why I told it to you. Or maybe it was, you should have been there it was kinda funny.”</p><p>The little boy giggled softly as he wiped his warm tears. He found it funny how fast and rapidly you spoke, with happy eyes. You felt happier to hear his giggle and see him stop crying. Holding out your small chub hand you smiled.</p><p>"Let's go find her."</p><p>His giggles stopped as he looked at your hand and hugged his knees tighter,"I-Its scary out there without mama..."</p><p>You felt your little heart hurt, you'd lost your mommy and daddy once and you remembered how scared you were. Then you remembered what one older boy had done to calm you down when you had gotten lost.</p><p>"I know its scary...but!",you slowly began to unbraid your soft hair and pull the pink ribbon from it with a smile,"My mommy gave me this and—and she said that—uhm- it uh—it had blessings! so when I lost her I could find her—-and nothing could hurt me!"</p><p>You stammered and stumbled through your white lie as you held out the ribbon to the crying boy. He looked at you with scrunched brows, he slowly moved towards you,"But don't you need it?”</p><p>You gave a big shrug,”You need it more right now, take it.”</p><p>"Really?"<br/>"Really."</p><p>Once he grabbed ahold of the pink ribbon and your hand you both wriggled out of the tube. His hand clutched yours tightly, the ribbon clasped between your palms. </p><p>"Okay! So what does she look like?",you ask while your big eyes begin to look around the park. The sniffling red-head next to you stands close by, he smells of cinnamon.</p><p>"She-She's really pretty and smells like spicy stuff and has chocolate eyes.",the little boy describes with a shaky voice and you look around the park with a firm nod. </p><p>Your eyes look around the adults as you search for the pretty woman. Suddenly a feminine accented voice rings out,"Babyboy!" </p><p>The boy aside you turns and lets go of your hand with a soft gasp. He quickly jumps into the womans arms, the ribbon falling to the ground.</p><p>"Mama!",he exclaims in a high-pitched tone while nuzzling his face into the crook of her neck. </p><p>You smile warmly before you feel a calloused hand hold yours and pull you away from the mama and son. You look up to see your dad with a look of disappointment on his face. He lifts you,"(Y/N)! We called for you several times! You gotta be more alert." Your father scolded you while holding you from underneath your arms. </p><p>You pout softly while looking down you felt bad you had scared him,"I'm sorry daddy." Your fathers heart aches at the sight of your pout so he begins to spin you with a joyous laugh.</p><p>“Ah its okay you little rascal!”</p><p>You laugh loudly while holding your arms out. The wing blows your wavy hair wildly as you are spun out of the park.</p><p>"What happened to your pretty ribbon, baby cakes?" ))</p><p>«»</p><p>After that intense confrontation Alastor casually escorted you around the building and showed you how certain things worked that were to be used at a later time and where you could find them. </p><p>Once you learned them, which was rather quick and surprised the radio host you came back here, in his office across from him and only half-listening to whatever he was yapping about.</p><p>//Was this really happening...//</p><p>Just last night you were almost raped, witnessed two murders, and now just three hours ago your life was threatened and you swore your servitude to a serial killer. </p><p>What the hell kind of world are you living in right now?</p><p>"(Y/N).",Alastors professional voice cut through your distracted state and you sit up with a soft hum,"Did you hear what I just said?" You gave a shy smile and shook your head slowly, your ponytail swinging as you did so. </p><p>"N-No sorry I must've zoned out.",you quickly apologize while fixing your composure and clearing your throat,"Can you please repeat what you said?"</p><p>Alastors eyes fell to your full lips, pulled into a nervous smile.</p><p>He couldn’t lie to himself, he found you intriguing to say the least. After everything that has happened he could feel the positive and bubbly energy radiating off of you. Not to mention he took notice of the warm smile that was always on your features.</p><p>//How are you still smiling right now, (Y/N)?...//</p><p>He genuinely wondered this as you prepared to continue writing down new notes in the notepad he had given you. With a soft sigh he nodded,"I will only be lenient this once due to the unconventional start you experienced today.",he fixed his bowtie while continuing. </p><p>"I'm a very busy and reputable man. I expect only the best from you and if that is not given there will be consequences. You are expected to be professional, punctual, and most importantly dependable.",you didn't bother to write any of this down considering it didn't seem the slightest bit important to you. </p><p>You simply shut the notebook and stuck the wooden pencil into your neat ponytail while nodding in response. </p><p>"As I've mentioned briefly before you have a very impressive resume, my dear. You are no dumb dora. I only expect the best from you.",his glimmering chestnut eyes looked to yours as he said this. </p><p>You let a prideful smile spread across your lips and a soft blush stain your cheeks. You give a firm nod and small salute,"And I will only give the best."</p><p>Alastor glanced down at the clock on his desk,"Well it seems your training ends here." You breathe out a sigh of relief. For one, because you would get to be home after this already long afternoon and secondly you wanted to get as far away from Alastor for as long as you could.</p><p>Standing up you give a happy smile and small wave,"Well then I'll see you later.” Turning to leave you turn back around at the sound of his voice.</p><p>"Where do you think you're going?",he questions with a soft laugh, one of his dark brows quirks. You furrow your brows while clutching the notepad behind your back tightly,"Well I thought—"</p><p>He interrupted you yet again with a dismissive wave, you gritted your teeth at this hood. </p><p>"I said you were done with training, that does not mean I am done with you.",he stands and pushes up his oval rimmed glasses while looking at you with that shit-eating grin. </p><p>//This irritating psychotic mac...//</p><p>Inhaling sharply you force a smile,"And what is it you want from me?” By the mocking look in his brown eyes and amused smug grin you knew this wasn’t going to be pleasant. </p><p>“I’m going to introduce you to my associates, Husker, Nifty, and Rosie. They are very excited to meet you!”,he responded with enthusiasm and your brows shot up in surprise. </p><p>“How do they—“</p><p>“Come now dear! We cannot be late to meeting them!”,he cuts you off AGAIN as he drags you from the room by your waist. You let out a soft sigh of exasperation, not bothering to move his arm from its position around you. </p><p>//Maybe death wouldn’t have been so bad.//</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. authors note</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>sooo...first of all thank you sm for the support on here and wattpad but i think i may put this story on pause for a moment :,) </p><p>one because i started it on a whim and have no clue where i want the story to go, and two i really want to try my hand at my favorite ship on the show Radiodust :,) </p><p>so this may or may not be put on hold! i’ll let it be known soon! &lt;3</p><p>but again thank you sm for those who vote n comment ily sm</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Rosies Place</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>slang used:<br/>- fret: worry<br/>- tomato: attractive woman<br/>- bruno: macho man/tough guy<br/>- boob: idiot man<br/>- giggle juice: alcohol<br/>- speakeasy: illegal nightclub/club/place that distributes alcohol<br/>- kisser: mouth<br/>- number: person</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I don't understand why I have to meet them.",you said with a soft sigh while you leaned your head against the window. Your eyes followed the pretty scenery you hadn't had the pleasure of seeing yet. You wanted to enjoy it but with the psycho murderer next to you you found it a bit challenging. <br/>"My friend is going to be worried if I'm not there in time."</p><p>Alastor sighed with slight annoyance as he glanced to you,"I told you, you may or may not have to work alongside them at some point. It's best you meet now." His brown eyes rolled as he thought of the daisy. </p><p>"And you'll be back in time, no need to fret my dear."</p><p>You blew a raspberry and took your head off the window to look straight ahead. Alastor glanced over to you for a moment. </p><p>His eyes admired your large and wide ones, they were bright and full of life. Even your lips were still curled up into a gentle smile. He found the question spilling from his lips before he could stop it.</p><p>"How are you so collected?" </p><p>You turned to him with scrunched brows,"Hm?",you started while sitting up straighter,"What are you talking about?" </p><p>Alastor cursed himself for not keeping the question contained yet it was too late now so he continued on. </p><p>"No offense my dear but any woman would be traumatized after witnessing one of my killings. Or any killing for that matter.",he stated casually while gently biting the inside of his cheek,"They would have probably not even left the house for months. So how are you sitting here, all smiles, aside the man you witnessed brutally murder two men."</p><p>You asked yourself this question too. You weren't necessarily terrified of Alastor, naturally afraid but not terrified. And you also did not seem to have any reaction of the attempted rape, aside from the hours of crying the night before. </p><p>"I'm not sure.",you honestly answered. Alastor simply nodded in response while keeping a nonchalant grinning expression on his features. You hesitate for a moment, internally debating on what you would say next and how you would phrase it.</p><p>"Thank you...",you started while holding yourself in a comforting way. Alastor glanced to you yet again with a raised brow, his grin slightly wavering. With a gentle sigh you gave his knee a small pat. You didn't notice the way his hands tightened around the wheel. </p><p>"For saving me. I mean I know you threatened to kill me not even a day ago and you're forcing me into being a literal servant but...I don't even want to image what would have happened had you not been there." He stopped at a stoplight and for a moment your eyes met. He was taken aback at the warmth and welcomeness those beautiful eyes of yours held.</p><p>He then felt his heart pound at your warm smile, your eyes shutting,"So thank you again, Alastor."</p><p>Alastor cleared his throat and let out a soft chuckle,"Ah no need for that silly nonsense." He lifted his hand from the wheel and gave a dismissive wave. You gave a small nod and looked back out the window, feeling a bit more relaxed. </p><p>//You are a strange number, (Y/N)...//</p><p>After driving for about twenty more minutes you finally parked outside the curb in a plaza you didn't recognize. You furrowed your brows as you took a look around. It sort of resembled the one you had gone to yet it looked much more fancy. </p><p>Unbuckling your seatbelt you jump when you hear the door aside you open. Your eyes fall to Alastors gloved hand, you lower a brow in question and he rolls his eyes. </p><p>//How on earth did he get out so fast?//</p><p>"I'm just trying to help you off the car, (Y/N).",he sounded a bit amused as he continued to hold out his hand to you. You puffed your cheeks full of air before taking his hand reluctantly and stepping from the car. </p><p>You felt a spark when you grabbed ahold of his hand. It was so prominent in you that you felt a harsh blush fan across your nose and round cheeks. </p><p>"Thank you.",you said with a soft tone as he shut the door behind you. You were quick to pull your hand away and fold it in front of you. Praying the heat wasn't obvious.</p><p>Alastor felt a bit upset at how quickly you pulled your hand away. Yet he quickly disregarded it.</p><p>"So where exactly are we heading?",you inquired while making sure you looked presentable in the reflection of the jewelry shop you stood in front of. Alastor holds out an elbow for you as his eyes fall to a small boutique just across the street. You narrow your eyes and shake your head lightly,"No thank you." </p><p>He cocks his head with that grin widening,"This isn't a request, dear." </p><p>With internal curses you grab ahold of his elbow and the two of you cross the street. Your eyes widen slightly at the beautiful dresses adorning the windows. </p><p>The fabrics look expensive and the designs are absolutely immaculate. </p><p>Your eyes fall to the cursive lettering on the glass door as Alastor opens it for you. </p><p>Rosies Designs</p><p>Glad to let go of Alastor you make your way inside and immediately gasp at the extravagant clothing. Without thinking you make your way towards a white flapper dress, your eyes bigger and wider than they had been. </p><p>You grew up a bit financially strained. Not dirt poor but also not exactly comfortable. Even now you were comfortable but by no means wealthy enough to buy such quality and mesmerizing clothes. </p><p>"That is quite beautiful.",you jumped as your fingers reached out to touch the dress. </p><p>You had nearly forgotten Alastor was with you.</p><p>You felt a bit embarrassed now, acting like a child in a candy store. You gave a sheepish nod and smile while tucking back your bangs. </p><p>"Tell me about it...its wonderful...."</p><p>Alastor watched you with a soft smile. He was so unaware to the soft and happy expression that fell across his features at seeing you adore the dress.</p><p>"Alastor?"</p><p>You both turned at the sound of a feminine voice. You blinked back slightly at the model woman in front of you.</p><p>She had neat finger waves in her short brown hair. Her skin was dark brown and she was absolutely radiant. A soft smile was on her full lips and her almond shaped eyes wore thin eyeliner. </p><p>Her attire tied together her entire classy and wealthy look. She wore a floor length lavender dress with lantern sleeves.</p><p>"Rosie! My old friend!",Alastor beamed as he approached the tall woman and gave her knuckles a light kiss. She smiled down fondly at him, her onyx eyes held friendliness. </p><p>"Alastor, lovely to see you my dear.",her voice was like liquid gold. She radiated class and femininity.</p><p>You felt a bit intimidated in her presence. That intimidation only skyrocketed when she let her arms loosely cross over her flat chest and her gaze fell to you. </p><p>"And who is this, tomato?",she inquired with a soft smile and curious raise of her thin brow. Before Alastor could introduce you you stepped forward and held out your hand.</p><p>"I'm (Y/N)."</p><p>Her eyes widened and she visibly looked surprise, her hand gave yours a firm shake before she chuckled softly. </p><p>"You're (Y/N)?...",her gaze fell over your figure and beautiful features, her smile turned mischievous,"I can see why Alastor kept you alive."</p><p>You felt a bit confused as you slowly pulled your hand back. // Whats that suppose to mean? //</p><p>Alastor looked to Rosie with a burning glare,"Rosie...",his tone was one of warning and she laughed lightly. </p><p>"Oh calm down, bruno. I'm just teasing." </p><p>Rosie studied you with her curiosity at an all time high. Alastor had confided in her and the rest of her trusted staff about you the night he had murdered those two boobs. </p><p>She could practically feel the positivity and sunshine radiating off of you. Her smile only widened. Witnessing this you felt the intimidation begin to dissolve.</p><p>"You have a lovely shop here",you complimented as you looked around,"These designs and concepts are absolutely revolutionary." You practically gushed over her clothing earning a prideful smile from her. Alastor noticed Rosies smile and that rare approving look in her eyes. </p><p>//Well I'll be dammed...seems you got Rosie to grow a liking to you.//</p><p>Rosie gave a nod and wrapped an arm around your shoulder,"Thank you, dear, you are far too sweet. Now let me introduce you to the rest of Alastor and I's associates." </p><p>Alastor quickly followed as Rosie led you to a dressing room, you felt a bit confused as she pulled open the mirror on the wall. Your lips parted in surprise at the flight of stairs leading down into a brightly lit room. </p><p>"What in the world...?",you softly mumble to yourself as Rosies arm falls and she is the first to enter. You follow suit unable to ignore the obvious and very close Alastor behind you.</p><p>//Has he no regard for personal space?...//</p><p>Your hand flew up to cover your mouth as the faint smell of roses and...giggle juice wafted into your senses. Your eyes looked around the room as you reached the bottom of the stairs. </p><p>A stage was across the room, a bar to its left and there was a clearing surrounded by neat tables and chairs. It didn't take you long to figure out where you were. </p><p>A speakeasy...</p><p>"I trust Alastor has a way of keeping you silent considering you're alive so...welcome.",Rosie said casually while turning to you with a soft smile. You looked around in a surprise and wonder. </p><p>You had never seen a speakeasy before, you wondered if they were even real. Now here you were...inside of one...with a murderer and potentially other murderers. </p><p>What was your life at this point?</p><p>Alastors voice rang out,"So where is my dear Husker and Nifty?"</p><p>"Cut it out Nifty! I ain't a fucking doll!"</p><p>Your head immediately spun to the bar at the sound of that deep and husky voice.</p><p>Alastor, annoyingly, began to push you towards the bar with a soft 'ah!'. The man came clearer into view as did the short woman aside him. </p><p>"Awh! C'mon Husk! I just wanna practice my braids!"</p><p>That high-pitched voice came from a short woman with a messy red bob. Her eyes were thin and fox like, sort of unhinged looking honestly. Her thin lips were in a pout as she held a brush and a few ribbons in her hand. She wore a flowy red dress with a few flowers littered across it.</p><p>The man that was currently swatting away her quick hands was handsome. He was tall and had salt and pepper hair, the stubble around his strong jaw matched. He wore a three piece black suit, but a few buttons were unbuttoned at the top revealing his muscular chest. </p><p>You felt a bit of a heat come to your cheeks when his bag ridden eyes looked to you. Niftys lips pulled up into an excited grin upon seeing you.</p><p>"My dear Husker! Little Nifty! This is (Y/N)!",Alastor beamed while placing an arm around your shoulder and pulling you in uncomfortably close. Surprise riddled both of their features, just like Rosies.</p><p>"It's nice to meet you all.",you said politely as you pulled Alastors arm off of you. The radio hosts eyes narrowed slightly.</p><p>Husk seemed to be staring at you a little too hard, yet you didn't notice as Nifty was somehow already by your side. </p><p>"Hi! I'm Nifty!",she spoke quick and enthusiastic while grabbing your hand and shaking it such as quickly,"It's nice to meet you! You're really pretty, now I know why I'm not disposing of your body right now!" Your eyes widened slightly and you pulled your hand away with a nervous laugh. The other three internally face palmed. </p><p>"Ahah...thank you...?",you say in a meek tone. Rosie walks forward and gently pats Niftys head. </p><p>"Please prep the room, darling, we do open in a few hours after all.",Rosie ordered and Nifty wasted no time in scurrying off. She disappeared around a dark corner and you felt your heart racing a bit.</p><p>//This is all a bit overwhelming...// You internally thought before Rosies voice spoke again, this time directed to Alastor,"Alastor will you be coming in tonight? Perhaps you can bring along (Y/N)." Rosie looks down at you with a soft smile, yet it seems to be hiding something. </p><p>Alastor shook his head as his eyes fell to the silver watch wrapped around his wrist,"No I'm afraid not, I have an early start tomorrow as does (Y/N). We should be leaving now." He explains in a polite tone and Rosie frowns slightly before giving a shrug. </p><p>"How unfortunate..",she leans down and gives both of your cheeks an air kiss,"It was a pleasure to meet you dear, I hope to be seeing more of you soon...come alone and I'll be willing to give you a friendly discount on my dresses." She whispered that last part in your ear, you felt happiness bubble within you and you nodded eagerly. </p><p>You then turned to Husk who had been silent the entire time, yet unbeknownst to you he had been studying you. </p><p>Your voice was friendly as you slightly leaned over the bar,"It was a pleasure to meet you Husk." Your eyes fall down to the deck sprawled across the counter, your eyes glint,"You play any good?" </p><p>He looks to you and both Rosie and Alastor step back a bit when they notice a soft grin growing on his forever frowning lips. "Fuck yeah I do. Any game and I'd win.",he brags while looking to your eyes. "I bet I can beat you." He scoffs incredulously as he picks up his deck. You and him then begin to banter on the subject.</p><p>Alastor feels his eyes narrow slightly. </p><p>//You've managed to hook Husk too...?//</p><p>For some reason this made Alastor feel strange, he felt...sick. When he saw you had hooked Rosie he was...happy. Seeing and hearing you playfully flirt?...with the bartender he felt disgusted.</p><p>"Well we'll be on our way now! Its been a pleasure as always my dear companions!",you felt Alastor grab ahold of your wrist and begin dragging you away from the two. You winced at how tightly he was holding you. </p><p>//I didn't even get to say bye...// Ready to mouth off to him you stopped with an open mouth.</p><p>Thats when you noticed his tightening jaw and the scary look in his almond eyes. You could have sworn thats the same look he had that night. Opting to keep your kisser shut you let him take you upstairs and into the dressing room. </p><p>"Alastor, you can let go of me now.",you say with caution as he leads you out of the boutique at alarming speeds. He doesn't offer you a response, he merely crosses the street. </p><p>//He didn't even look both ways!//</p><p>His fingers only tightened around your wrist, you begin to worry. //Why was he so angry now? He was fine just a few moments ago?//</p><p>Annoyance filled you and you took the chance upon reaching the car to yank your wrist away from him harshly. He looked to you as if you just slapped him in the face. "What is the matter with you?",you ask with irritation while rubbing your sore and red wrist. </p><p>He exhales deeply and opens the door for you with a bit too much aggression,"Just get in the car." He stands aside you, leaning against the door with an expectant look. He looms slightly calmer yet you realize his grin is gone and his eyes are narrowed slightly. </p><p>//There is no way I'm getting in a car with you.//</p><p>"No. Not until you calm down.",you say in a stern tone. You keep your ground yet you feel slight regret pool in your stomach when he lets out a humorless chuckle. </p><p>"What did you just say to me?",he asks before his arm wraps around your waist and he roughly pulls you close to him. Your cheeks flush and your lips part. His other hand still rests atop the car door. </p><p>//What is he doing?!//</p><p>Swallowing hard he leans in and you attempt to look anywhere but him but it proves difficult. His intense stare and firm hold around your waist has you paralyzed. </p><p>"I gave you an order. You will listen and follow it unless you want to be punished.",his voice is steady and calm and his grin spreads across his lips yet again. </p><p>You only feel your face grow hotter as a tingling feeling stirs within you. </p><p>//Am I afraid?...//</p><p>"So when I say get in the car...you will get in the car."</p><p>//Am I anxious?//</p><p>"Am I understood?"</p><p>//No..its not either of those...//</p><p>You nod slowly,"Y-Yes." You nearly fall over once he releases your waist, his entire demeanor has done a complete 180. </p><p>His show stopping grin is wide and prominent, he pushed his glasses up on his pointed nose,"Very good! Now lets be on our way, my dear!" You slowly get into the car with shaking legs and a hot face. As he shuts the door you avert your gaze from the drivers side. </p><p>//W-What the hell just happened?//</p><p>You feel your thighs pressing together as you let out a shaky exhale before he gets into the car. </p><p>//Why is it so...hot!?//</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>&lt;&gt;</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. A Mess</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>slang used:<br/>- trollop: easy woman/whore<br/>- effeminate fellow: unmanly, showing female characteristics</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(((((“People do long distance all the time, why can’t we?”,he sounds agitated as you pull on you pick up the dress with a soft sigh. You slowly begin to pull on the flowy dress, the mint green fabric conceals the love bruises along your breasts and collarbones.</p><p>“We aren’t even official. And you expect me to stay loyal to you in an entirely different state?”,you look at the mans reflection in the mirror. Your brows are furrowed and jaw clenched.</p><p>The shirtless man lets out a heavy sigh while getting off the bed. He rubs his scarred eye and runs a hand through his once neat chestnut locks.</p><p>He pouts gently and stops your hands before you button up the front,”We are official, my love...we just can’t tell anyone...” His soft lips reach down to kiss along the curve of your neck. </p><p>You let out a shaky sigh while his hands cup your breasts. You let out a soft gasp when his hands squeeze your sore chest. </p><p>“You haven’t even told me where you’re off to...”,his deep voice whines softly in your ear. His tongue runs up your burning skin and you feel your knees grow weak. </p><p>Yet common sense and dignity hits you and you turn, pushing him away from you. Your heart beats rapidly and you look at him with a quivering frown, your face flushed red. </p><p>“I can tell whoever, its not like I have anyone to tell but I could and WOULD. You choose not to, all because you’re ashamed of me!”,you hold your ground as you begin to button up your dress. You feel pain hit your heart. The taller man feels guilt stab at him while shaking his head gently. His face ridden with sadness and heartache.</p><p>“Thats not it, (Y/N)—“</p><p>You cut him off, already feeling tears begin to sting your eyes,”That is it! God forbid anyone finds out such a socialite is dating a middle class orphan. I’m leaving everything behind here to start fresh, to forget all the pain and heartache I’ve suffered through.” Finishing with the buttons you bite your quivering lip gently, your eyes meet his heterochromatic ones. </p><p>“I love you, Vox. But I can’t be some secret trollop. I want something real, something to show the world. I want a family.”,Vox feels his heart grow heavy as a tear escapes your eye and rolls down your red cheek. </p><p>“Goodbye. I hope you find someone worthy of you.”,your heart tightens and cracks as you go on your tippy toes and plant a gentle kiss against his cheek. </p><p>He watches you leave the large room with a breaking heart. Swallowing hard he shakes his head and lets his fist collide with the mirror. His frustration and hurt and guilt too much to bare.</p><p>“Fuck!”</p><p>I don’t want anyone else...I want you, (Y/N)...)))))</p><p>«»</p><p>The entire car ride back to the building was uncomfortable and silent to say the least. You did feel a bit relieved when that feeling within your stomach and between your legs alleviated. </p><p>You internally refused to even acknowledge it.</p><p>Parking the car in the front of the building you couldn't wait to get out of the suffocating encasing. Stepping out of the car before Alastor can open the door for you your eyes look up to the beautiful sky. </p><p>The once baby blue sky is a melting pot of purples and oranges, the sun sets in the distance and for just a moment you forget everything. You feel peaceful and stress free.</p><p>Then Alastor speaks. </p><p>"I expect you in tomorrow at the same time. Not a second late, (Y/N).",he speaks in a professional manner while rounding the car to stand aside you. You exhale sharply through your nose before nodding. </p><p>"(Y/N).",you hear that familiar and friendly voice ring out. You look to the direction of the sound and notice Anthony rounding the corner, a cancer stick between his pink gloved fingers. A smile spreads across your face and you walk towards him with open arms. </p><p>"Heya Tony.",you greet him with a sigh of comfort and relief as your arms wrap around him. His familiar scent of vanilla and cigarettes wafts into your senses. Your shoulders which had been tense the entire time finally found relaxation in his presence. Pulling away his arm remains around your shoulder.</p><p>"Who's smiles?",Anthonys brow lowers and you follow his gaze to Alastor standing in front of the car. His composure still straight and confident and that ever lasting smile on his pink lips. </p><p>Alastor doesn't give you the opportunity to speak, he instead rushes forward and grabs ahold of Anthonys hand, giving it a firm and quick shake. </p><p>"I'm Alastor my effeminate fellow! I'm (Y/N)'s boss.",he speaks in his usual friendly and enthusiastic tone. Anthony gives him a strange look before pulling his hand away and tossing the cigarette aside. </p><p>Anthony glances to you and a slightly wary feeling sinks in his stomach. He can feel the way your shoulders tensed up beneath his arm. Not to mention he saw the look of annoyance in your eyes and a soft pink bloom on your cheeks. He could smell something fishy going on here.</p><p>"I'm Anthony. Nice to meet ya.",the rest of the cancerous smoke is blown out of his mouth. Alastor ignores the disgusted feeling in his stomach at Anthonys arm tightening around your shoulder. </p><p>"Well I'll see you tomorrow, Alastor...",you say in a slightly nervous tone while clasping your hands in front of you. You make your way around Alastor and begin to leave with Anthony who offers him a small wave. Alastor gently pushes his glasses up his nose and he turns to face your backs.</p><p>"I'll come by to pick you up. I expect you outside when I get there.",you whip around, Anthonys arm falls from your shoulder. You laugh a bit nervously,"I-I have my own way of getting to work, sir." </p><p>Alastors smile grows more strained when he hears you say that.</p><p>//Sir...//</p><p>Anthony watched you carefully, that nervous laugh and smile was not assuring to him. Alastor shrugs nonchalantly,"I'm not asking my dear." Anthony steps in front of you with a cock of his head,"I take her to work. She's fine." </p><p>Alastor looks to Anthony, despite Alastors alarming height he was a few obvious inches shorter than Anthony. Yet Alastor didn't feel anything but amusement and slight disgust. He hid both emotions expertly. </p><p>His eyes lock on Angels but he speaks to you,"Be outside in time or you're fired." You feel your jaw tighten and fist ball up at your sides. Yet you keep your composure and place a hand atop Anthonys shoulder. </p><p>He was obviously getting worked up and seeing you upset would make matters worse. Alastors eyes break from Anthonys fiery gaze and he raises a brow,"Am I understood, miss?" </p><p>You glare daggers at him yet nod slowly,"Yes." </p><p>"Yes what?"</p><p>Anthony snorts while rolling his eyes yet his disbelief falters when he feels your fingers tighten on his shoulder slightly. </p><p>"Yes, sir." </p><p>You say in a soft and timid tone. Alastor slowly inhales to cool himself down, he gives a small nod,"Fantastic! It was a pleasure meeting you, Anthony."</p><p>Anthony was just about ready to give Alastor a good sock to the button had you not quickly pulled his hand and began walking away. </p><p>Alastor watched as the two of you walk away, your fingers interlaced with his and the adoring yet tired look in your eyes as you looked up at him. </p><p>That disgusting feeling was manifesting within Alastor, his grin fell and his eyes narrowed. With a snort he turned on his heel and made his way to the entrance. A few more things needed tending to.</p><p>«»</p><p>Alastor sighs softly as the pleading and sobbing finally comes to an end. He feels all of his pent up aggression and strange emotions swim down the drain along with the crimson blood. </p><p>His eyes fall to the beautiful woman with blonde curls and pale skin, her rosy cheeks splattered with blood. Her neck cut into so deeply her head seemed to be hanging on by just a few nerves and tendons.</p><p>Alastor was smiling wider than ever as he let his bloody hands reach up and run down his tired features. The scent of the blood and taste would usually be enough to satisfy him. But tonight he found it different. </p><p>Her blood and the sight of her screaming and sobbing did not hold a candle to the fearful look in your eyes when he had grabbed you aside his car. </p><p>Now that was something that brought him satisfaction. Although still wasn't enough. </p><p>Leaning against the steel table his brows furrowed and hands froze against his lips as his mind fell back to your face. </p><p>Your wide and unblinking eyes, your soft lips parted in surprise and a bit of distress. Although he just now realized a field of roses bloomed across your cheeks and nose. His hands ran up to grip his chestnut colored hair as he saw your eyes behind his eyelids. </p><p>Your pupils enlarged and he could see the distress and fear...but there was something else in those big and innocent eyes.</p><p>You stepped into the car and refused to even glance his way the entire ride. Your legs were so tightly crossed and a tinge of pink on the tips of your ears. He could see the chills along your dainty neck.</p><p>His eyes shot open as the realization hit him like a bus.</p><p>Desire. </p><p>No that couldn’t be right...he has to have imagined that...</p><p>His heart began to race as he quickly whipped around to hunch over the table, his long and slender fingers gripped the table. </p><p>//"Yes, sir..."//</p><p>Whipping back around he looked down at the womans wounded and dead body. With every quick blink and short breath he began to see...you.</p><p>He envisioned you laying in that pool of blood. But no you weren't dead. The crimson color stained your button-up blouse and that tight black pencil skirt. The metallic tasting blood dripped down your round face, your innocent eyes looked up at him. </p><p>That warm smile he has had the honor to be on the receiving end of spread across your blood splattered full lips.</p><p>//"Alastor..."//</p><p>He could hear your soft and warm voice ringing in his ears. His hand clutches his chest as he watches you slowly begin to unbutton that blouse. Your dainty fingers are slow and innocent eyes begin to cloud with desire. </p><p>"Stop...",he breathed and shut his eyes, his hands held his face as he attempted to wipe away those visions of you. Chills ran up his spine and across his arms as he swallowed hard and felt your body against his. </p><p>//"Let me thank you for saving me...sir.”//</p><p>He felt a stir below his belt. A feeling he has never felt before. He was overwhelmed and growing unhinged as your voice continued to ring in his ears.</p><p>“STOP!”,he finally screamed while turning around and running his fist into the steel table. A loud bang rang out through the basement as he did this. His wide eyes stared down at his bleeding fist, his breathing was shallow and heavy. </p><p>The feeling of you, the sound of you, the sight of you...it was gone now. He then began to laugh slowly, it grew more maniacal as he raised his throbbing fist. His own fresh blood began to clear the dried blood. </p><p>“Oh what a mess I’ve gotten myself into...”,he breathed through maniacal laughter while holding his fist to his chest,”What a mess YOU’VE gotten yourself into, (Y/N).”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>a/n:<br/>sorry for such a short chapter i wanted to leave off on this part for story reasons. also slow burns are not my favorite my stories are on x games mode !!! also this is unedited !!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Survival</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>slang used:<br/>- sheik: man with sex appeal<br/>- noodle: head<br/>- frail: woman<br/>- saps: dumb men<br/>- cheaters: sun/glasses</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Fucking shit radio host...making me go with him...threatening to fire me after threatening to kill me...meanie...dumb attractive...",Angel watches from afar as you grumble angrily while combing your fingers through your soft locks. </p><p>Fixing the long sleeves of the baby pink dress you stand with a soft huff of anger. Your cheeks fill with air and you turn with a bit of a surprised 'oh!'. You just noticed Anthony standing against your doorframe, a slight frown on his made up features. </p><p>"You really think he'll fire you?"</p><p>You scoff and pick up your white purse while glancing in the mirror once more to check your hair,"Yes. I explained to you last night he is not a man to challenge."</p><p>Angel thought back to your walk home. You explained to him how your first day was and he was happy to hear you speak of a new friend you made. By the sounds of it she sounded like a fun gal and he beamed when you said you would arrange a meet soon. </p><p>However he knew you weren't telling him everything. All these years together it was obvious. Your eyes never lied and he could see the distress and worry deep in them. </p><p>But when he tried to pry you clammed up and he eventually just dropped it, for now at least. </p><p>Walking down stairs you give a sigh of defeat and realize this is really what your life is now. You glance up to Anthony and look at the concern riddled in his eyes and the way he is biting up the inside of his cheek. </p><p>You pout for a few seconds longer before putting on a warm smile and gently nudging your companion,"I'll be fine, Tony. Stop sweatin'." Reaching the bottom of the stairs you reach up and gently clean away the bit of smudged liner beneath his eyes. </p><p>He smiles down fondly at you as you continue,"Tonight we'll go out and explore this wondrous city...",you smirk lightly with a playful wink,"...maybe we'll find you a sheik you actually wanna knock boots with." </p><p>Anthony crosses his arms over his chest with a light laugh and he boops your nose with a lowered brow,"Only if we find one for you too." Anthony frowns slightly when he sees the saddening look in your eyes, yet it leaves as soon as it came. </p><p>You laugh softly and give a dismissive wave,"Sure thing, babes." Quickly you make your way to the exit of the apartment building. Anthony follows close behind wondering what that look was. </p><p>Yet his curiosity is washed away by annoyance and disdain at the sight of the radio host stepping out of his car. </p><p>"I'll see you later okay?",you turn to Anthony with a warm smile and pull him into a tight hug. Completely oblivious to the glare he's giving Alastor. </p><p>"Sure thing, be safe, toots.",pulling away from the hug he leans down and plants a gentle kiss against the top of your head. Your smile widens and you turn with a small wave. </p><p>Alastor watched the exchange with curiosity and slight irritation. After his "revelation" last night he had no clue what to think of you. He wasn't even sure if he saw that look of desire in your eyes correctly. And what was your relationship with this cross dresser? </p><p>Many things were running through his racing mind yet he hid it and only offered you a smile,"Good morning my dear." You gave him a short nod and polite smile,"Good morning to you too." </p><p>//At least he’s not being all psycho...//</p><p>Alastor shut the door after you sat inside the car and his grin grew wider as he turned to Anthony. With a soft cock of his head he gave a wave,"Good morning to you too!" </p><p>Anthony simply narrowed his eyes before turning on his heel and disappearing back inside the building. You looked down and fixed the skirt of your dress, crossing one leg over the other. </p><p>Soon enough the two of you were on your way to work, your gaze faced the window yet again and Alastor was the first to cut through the slightly tense silence. </p><p>"Today I have my show in just two hours. As soon as we get to the office you will go over my cards and notes and assure I made no mistake. Small or big.",he paused as you looked to him nearly wanting to give him a good sock at the smug look on his tan features. "Although I doubt you'll find a mistake." </p><p>You let a soft scoff leave your lips and your arms cross loosely over your chest,"Someones a bit full of themselves?" He glanced to you and noticed the tight lip and lowered brow. </p><p>He gave a nonchalant shrug,"I am confident in my skills on literacy and know what my audience likes. I wouldn't be the top radio host in nearly every state if that wasn't the case." </p><p>You slowly nod. You had never listened in on his radio show. Only due to the fact that you never had the time. Constantly working your ass off you barely even had time to sleep or eat, nevertheless listen to a cocky radio host. </p><p>That didn't mean you weren't known to his reputation and his way with his audience. A few employees you met on your first day had warned you of his charming yet intimidating nature. You realized they were correct yet something led you to believe there was something deeper. </p><p>Obviously he was a killer but...maybe he only killed those that do bad? Now that you thought of it you had yet to ask of his...hobby. He had given you the opportunity but you didn't want to know then.</p><p>However after yesterdays strange feelings and emotions you grew more curious. More interested even.</p><p>"You know its quite rude to stare.",Alastor said while his brown eyes remained trained on the road. You blinked back and rolled your eyes, turning away from him for a moment you bite down on your bottom lip softly. </p><p>Alastor notices this, your lip pulled between your teeth and brows lowered in thought. Your fingers rest beneath your chin as you stare down at your lap. </p><p>"What is it?",he looks away when you turn to him with a soft hm,"You've clearly got something pressing against that noodle of yours so what is it?"</p><p>With a clearing of your throat you looked to him, losing train of thought for a moment. </p><p>//Oh my look at that side profile...//</p><p>"U-Um...",you clear your throat again and straighten your composure,"You implied you have killed before, how many victims?" Your voice was a bit more nervous than you would have liked but you still held your confident composure. </p><p>His grin faltered slightly,"I gave you the opportunity to ask any questions during our first encounter ,(Y/N)." </p><p>His tone is matter-of-fact and you let out a soft sigh, running a hand through your soft hair,"I know but I didn't want to know anything about it then." You admitted with a soft frown, his interest shakes when you say this. Stopping at a light he looks to you with a raised brow. </p><p>"And why do you want to know now?" </p><p>Alastor was genuinely curious and fascinated by you, however what you said next made all of his feelings for you skyrocket. </p><p>"In all honesty...you are a complex individual.",your eyes remain on his as you explain,"And if I'm going to be working aside you and beneath you for who knows how long I want to get to know you better. That including your...hobby. Especially since I witnessed it first hand I quite honestly don't think you can tell me something that would make me lose my marbles." </p><p>Alastor looked into your eyes with an intensity you had yet to see. His grin had fallen and was replaced by slightly parted lips. Had you caught him off guard?</p><p>"Alas-",you're cut off by a loud honk which makes you jump and look ahead. Alastor gives a small wave out of the window with an angered look before continuing to drive. </p><p>For a few moments you sit in silence and you worry about having stepped over a line. His angered expression was gone yet his jaw was tense. With a soft sigh you're about to apologize until his voice speaks, casually. </p><p>"Twelve." </p><p>Alastor was internally debating with answering your question. For some reason he found himself riddled with a sick feeling at the thought of you leaving him upon getting to know him more. He didn't realize what had left his lips until it hung in the air for a few moments. </p><p>He didn't dare look at you. </p><p>The silence was crushing him, the worry was making his hands tighten at the wheel. He nearly jumped when your soft voice let out a soft hum before speaking. </p><p>"I would've thought it be more. No offense." </p><p>His jaw tightened at your casual response and he blinked back incredulously. </p><p>//Who is this frail...?//</p><p>«»</p><p>"And that concludes our time together, folks! I hope you enjoyed this segment and have a good afternoon!"</p><p>"And we're done.",the man known as Tom says before shutting off the on-air button from outside the sound room. </p><p>Your leg was shaking lightly as you watched Tom walk into the sound booth and give Alastor praise. It had been silent the entire car ride here, and upon correcting his errors which were nonexistent he brought you to the sound studio to watch him live. </p><p>You had to admit he was quite entertaining, and unfortunately very charming. He was a natural, he managed to keep you hooked closely every minute. </p><p>You stood from the couch with a soft smile, Tom and Alastor left the sound booth and the shorter man shook Alastors hand. </p><p>"Another great one, Al!",you couldn't help but chuckle silently at the annoyance evident in his brown eyes at the nickname. </p><p>Tom walks over to you and gives your hand a shake, his grip lingering a bit longer than you'd like,"And it was a pleasure meeting the new rookie. I'll be seeing you around." You made a sour face when he shot you a wink. Pulling your hand away you give an awkward smile and nod,”Of course, a pleasure as well.”</p><p>Alastor walked towards you with his hands folded behind his back. The door shuts behind Tom, now its just you two.</p><p>An amused look was on the hosts face as you wiped your manicured hand against your dress,"Tom True is quite the character. Seems he's taken a liking towards you." His tone was teasing as he stood in front of you, his eyes looking down at you. </p><p>You scrunched up your nose in disgust before laughing softly,"I sure hope not. Its quite saddening to reject someone." Your eyes fell up to meet his gaze a soft grin on your features. The amused expression is now gone, instead his face is curious. </p><p>"I can only assume you've had a lot of experience rejecting poor saps?”,he grinned and you turned around to pick up your purse and some of the notes you had taken on his way of hosting and stories he chose to spread news about. </p><p>"That's none of your business, mister.",you speak with a bit of sternness on your tongue and turn around. The papers in your hand and purse slung over your shoulder. You look up to realize just how close Alastor was now. </p><p>He gives a soft eyeroll with a low chuckle,”Its unfair for you to ask about me yet I can’t ask about you, don’t you think?” He raises a brow and you feel your cheeks warm slightly, you maneuver around him with a shrug.</p><p>“There’s a difference.”,you state obviously while holding the paper against your chest. He turns to face you. For a moment he’s quiet, then he pulls off his red coat with a cock of his head. </p><p>You swallow hard and begin to feel that feeling stir within you again. </p><p>“And what would that difference be, my dear?”,he inquires as he begins to roll up the sleeves on his dress shirt. You practically feel your knees grow weak at such an innocent act. You also felt your cautiousness grow.</p><p>You keep your composure and confidence,”I’m not a threat to you. Therefore knowing anything about me is unnecessary.”,you speak in an obvious tone yet again a ‘duh’ expression on your hot face,”I should know who I’m being forced to associate myself with.”</p><p>He lets his jacket rest neatly over the chair in front of the buttons controlling the sound booth. </p><p>“And how am I suppose to know you aren’t a threat to me?”,he begins to step towards you slowly. His arms are held behind his back, his gaze doesn’t even linger away from yours. </p><p>You feel your heart beginning to pound as he moves closer, your confidence wavers yet your composure remains the same. </p><p>“Not everyone is a cold-blooded serial killer.”,you say with narrowed eyes as you begin to slowly back up. Your fingers begin to grip the papers tightly. </p><p>He chuckles yet again, that grin of his turns slightly sinister,”Of course not! However people do unexpected things for survival, my dear, they do whatever it takes to assure their survival.” Before you can come to register what he’s even speaking about his forearm presses against your chest and he shoves you against the soundproof wall. </p><p>You let out a breath of air you were holding as your back collides with the wall, you then feel something cool lift your chin and your eyes widen. </p><p>Alastors brown eyes are sadistic behind his cheaters, that grin of his is wider than ever, more sinister. That cool barrel causes chills to run down your spine, your shaking hands are nearly tearing at the papers. </p><p>“What are you willing to do for survival, darling~?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>unedited!!</p><p>thank you all sm for the sweet comments n reads n kudos it rlly keeps me motivated :,) &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>